story of a forrunner explain
by Darth Sparten
Summary: this stoty explains whats happenning on the other end of the timeline while Sari is tring to fix the future. halo xover star wars. rated M just to be safe. P.S this story goes along with story of a forruner
1. problems

Zilla Kun was about fed up with life, stormtroopers, and sith.

"4 more weeks, just 4 more weeks" Zilla said to herself as she borded her ship. She was hunting hunting down Han Solo just like all the other bounty hunters. Zilla was the oldest human to ever live, she was 400 years old as of a week ago.

Once she entered Korriban's space she began to land her ship. Korriban was a back wash planet filled with cliffs, dirt, little water, sith tombs, and hardly any life if any at all. Korriban had always been Zilla's favorite planet to vist.

She began to make her way toward Darth Revan's tomb. Her and Revan could talk for hours about how dumb male sith are. Zilla was no sith but she still enjoyed talking with Revan.

Her and Revan had been friends for 200 now. Zilla began to regret sending Core after his little sister Sari. Sari was a fair fighter after all. So what was taking her so long to fix the future?

Zilla filed the thought away for later. Zilla started to write her report about her last mission as she began to wonder how she was going to get MC back to his own time before the halos fired.


	2. old friend and a nightmare come true

Zilla was beginning to get slightly bored with the story of war that the MC kept telling her about. For her it was unusual for her to lose interest in anything having to do with war.

War was like a twin brother to her.

Perhaps she was getting bored of it because she had been apart of it for so long. No that did not fit, not by a long shot.

She could always kill herself now and let this supposed Master Chief find his own way back to his own time era.

Suddenly she felt a sudden pain in her back. "Core" she coughed again as she said his name "Core" Core son of Breag was dead.

______________________________________________________

Zilla's head was throbbing in more pain then she could ever recall having when it came to the 'upper' part of her body. Note sarcasm.

She waited a while in order for eyes to get used to the light that flooded her vision. The first thing that she saw was Skull Crusher Fett, and yes you are hear me correctly, I said Fett.

"Took you long enough" was the first reply she got out of her fellow bounty hunter.

"You sound like you've seen 10 too many horror-vids"

"And I'm suppose to care.......why?"

"I don't kriffing know"

"Well I most likely got it from Malak's Spirit or something."

"Well, you are over 40,000 years old even though you barely look 16"

"Ya, well nobody ever said that cryo stasis was haven"

"Point taken"

"Oh, and to answer your next query no, I did not bring Boba with me. Horrifying isn't it?"

"Duh"

"Boba and Zilla sittin' in a tree, k i s s i n g, first comes love then come marriage, and then comes Boba in the baby carriage"

Zilla felt like saying 'shut your damn mouth' but knew that she wouldn't live to see the light of day again if she did.

Skull Crusher waited for Zilla's snappy come back, that for once did not come. That always was a sign that something was wrong. It had to have been something mightily important if it was bothering Zilla, of all creatures, weather they be dead, alive, or even undead for _that mater._

Skull Crusher sighed before asking "Whats wrong"

"Nothings wrong. Why does something always have to be wrong"

"Zilla, I know that something is wrong"

"Alright, alright, just hold your fists, jeez" Zilla sighed then told her friend all about the happenings of the past 4 or so months that they had been apart.

Then they herd a loud bang coming the old structure where MC was, and Zilla knew that he must have touched the piosen emitters.

The two sisters in all but blood, ran and as they ran had a small talk about how boys seem to majorly lack self control.

Zilla, however nearly fainted, once again, at the site in front of her. Nobody would have blamed her if she had any way. The person in front of her was the last 'being' she wanted to see for as long as she lived.

The person standing in front of her was Ex- Jedi Ferus Olin.

Ferus was an ex-jedi as far as she knew, and for as long as she knew him. She got ready to take out her lightsaber and then kick his ass all the way into next year.

She could tell that he was not happy to see her either. Who could blame him?

Come to think of it, whats next, flying ARCs?

Zilla rounded up her pride and then said in the nastiest way she could think of "What do _you_ want"

Ferus looked at her, cocked his head to one side, then said "Beats me"

That was _not_ what Zilla or Skull Crusher wanted to hear because it meant that Vader was probably tracking him.

Yet another thing that they did not want, and it got worse too, you know what they say, bad things come in threes.

The words ''we're screwed'' seemed to best fit the new situation.

At last MC voiced what was on everybody' minds' "Fuck"

"Ditto" was all they could say in agreement to the chief's statement.


End file.
